


Little Miss "Perfect"

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Little Miss Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: Drew may be called “little miss perfect” but she has never seen herself that way.Based on "Little Miss Perfect" from Write Out Loud.
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Drew Tanaka
Kudos: 15





	Little Miss "Perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Internalized homophobia, mentions of alcohol, explicit language 
> 
> I did not write the song this is based on. The ship Dratie (Drew/Katie) was created by Leon (@dumbgaysian on TikTok) and many of my headcanons on this ship come from them and Ace (@weel.shoelace on TikTok) so credit to them.

_Straight hair_

Drew absolutely HATED her straight black hair. As a child of Aphrodite, she could easily change it. However, when she wasn’t at camp, it was not a good idea. So she curled it in ringlets.

_Straight A's_

She was horrible at school. Her dyslexia and ADHD made it miserable. Luckily her charm speak came in handy. Her teachers changed her Cs to As quickly when asked.

_Straight forward_

She never held her words back. Blunt and concise were words many people could describe her as. But they mostly described her as a bitch.

_Straight past, I don’t cut corners_

Hiding in the real world as a demigod can be tough. No one at her school knows the real Drew. It makes life lonely and sad, even when she acts like a bitch on the outside.

_I make a point to be on time_

She tried not to be late, but monster attacks on her way to school always made her life harder than it had to be. She had to get her coffee in the morning and if a monster attacked on her way, she’ll be late for her first period.

_Head of the student council_

Drew could easily be head of the student council if she tried. Her dad tried to get her to run for the council, but she hated the idea. She refused to be seen as a nerd.

_I don't black out at parties_

She went to every party, even threw a few herself, but she never drank. Demigods and alcohol were never good. She hated the way it made her feel and she hated how all the guys would try and get her to dance with them. Or worse they would try and take her upstairs.

_I jam to Paul McCartney_

She hated most music. She never found anything she enjoyed. She would just listen and pretend to like whatever her mortal “friends” liked.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_   
_I'll say..._   
_Well, hmm_

No one ever asked her how she was feeling. She remembered one time when she was young and just got to camp, when her older sister, Silena, had asked how she was doing. She had no idea how to respond. She was always so good with words, but all she could do was stare blankly at her newfound sister as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

_I was adopted when I was two_

Drew’s dad had no idea what he was getting himself into when he had a one-night stand with the goddess Aphrodite. He always said Drew was a mistake and she was not something he ever wanted. For some reason, he kept her anyway.

_My parents spoiled me rotten_

He would buy her anything she asked for, just to keep her from annoying him. He would pay thousands of dollars for other people to watch her, so he never had to even sit and have a meal with his own daughter.

_Often I ask myself, "What did I do?"_

She often asked herself “why me?” Why did she of all people have to be a demigod? Why couldn’t she be normal? Why didn’t her father love her? What did she do?

_To get as far as I've gotten_

After Silena’s death, she questioned how she was still alive. She was never a fighter, she could barely hold her own against another camper, let alone a monster. How did she always manage to survive, but Silena, a good person with a good heart, had died. She felt betrayed by Silena, but she was mostly grieving. She called her a traitor and tried to forget about her sister. She changed after the war.

_A pretty girl walks by my locker_

It was summertime again. Drew was sitting on the porch, waiting for her siblings to return from arts and crafts. She was painting her nails a beautiful hot pink when she suddenly felt the need to look up from her nails. It was as if her mother had whispered in her ear. She snapped her head forward and there was Katie Gardner.

_My heart gives a flutter_

The girl was simply making her way back to her cabin but she looked beautiful. The bridge of her nose looked sun-kissed and slightly flushed, she had probably been working in the strawberry fields all day. Her long brown hair was in two loose braids, and slowly slipping from its quickly placed hair ties. Drew knew she often let her hair down and messy when she wasn’t working in the fields. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Drew’s heart skipped a beat.

_But I don't dare utter a word_

Drew wanted to speak. She wanted to say hi, try and talk with Katie. They were friends after all, but Drew couldn’t say a word. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Drew was frightened. She could feel her mom’s presence, like a warm breeze across her back. She knew what that meant.

_'Cause that would be absurd behavior_   
_For little miss perfect_

It couldn’t be. Her mom had to be wrong. Drew knew her mom was wrong. That flutter in her chest was just anxiety about teaching an arts and crafts class tomorrow.

_No, I can't risk falling off my throne_

She couldn’t let anyone know. She was the Queen of school and the head counselor of cabin 10. She had a throne to keep and she wasn’t gonna lose it.

_Love is something I don't even know_   
_Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward,_   
_Straight girl_

She would continue to date and break boys’ hearts. She would be the heartbreaker of boys.

_Little miss perfect_   
_That's me_

People around school used to call her “little miss perfect” because they were jealous. Drew always knew that “perfect” was not a word to describe her.

_One night my friend stayed over_

Over spring break, Katie and Drew decided to have a sleepover at drew’s house. Her dad never had any problems with friends, or anyone, sleeping over considering he was never home. This wasn’t the first time Katie slept over, but this time it was different. This time, Drew felt different.

_We laughed and drank and ordered_

They ordered pizza and sodas, along with some desserts. They watch comedy specials on Netflix and laughed so loud.

_Something about her drew me in_

Drew watched the smile on Katie’s face and felt her heart flutter.

_What? It's totally platonic_

Katie was Drew’s closest friend, of course, she wanted Katie to be happy.

_That night was so exciting_

The sleepover was so much fun. Spending time with Katie was always exciting, but this was more.

_Her smirks were so enticing_

Katie always had a smirk on her lips, like any second she would turn you into a plant. It kept Drew’s attention constantly.

_Hours speed by like seconds_

One second it was 5 pm and the next it was 1 am.

_Then, what happens is iconic_

Nothing good ever happened past midnight, that’s what Drew’s siblings had told her. But maybe they were wrong.

_She takes a sip, I bite my lip_

Katie took a sip of her soda, Drew couldn’t resist looking at her. She was so beautiful.

_She tells a joke, I nearly choke_

Katie was sharing another story about the Stoll brothers and their stupidity. Drew spit out her soda as Katie spoke.

_She braids my hair, I sit there_

Katie wanted to prove to Drew that she could in fact braid hair nicely. Drew said Katie could only do a messy braid. Katie would never let Drew be right. Drew laid back, leaning against the bed as Katie slowly braided her hair.

_Blacking out for the first time_

Drew closed her eyes. That was one of her first moments of pure happiness in awhile.

_Next thing I know I lose control_

Katie leaned her head over Drew, to prove to her that she could in fact braid her hair. Drew couldn’t resist the way Katie’s smirk played on her lips.

_I finally kiss her but oh no_

Drew leaned up, pressing her lips to Katies. They both closed their eyes and kissed. Despite their awkward position, it was as if sparks were flying. There was a knock...

_I see a face in my window_

...on Drew’s bedroom door. Drew pulled away from Katie quickly. She looked for the person at her door. Her father. The one time he was home, this is what he sees.

_Then my brain starts to go_

It was as is if her brain had shut off. When she could finally think again, Katie had left and she was alone in her room.

_No, you can't risk falling off your throne_

She panicked. She had no idea what had happened but now her amazing night was over. All she knew was that she was done for.

_Love is something you don't even know_

Her father had seen her kiss Katie. She would never be able to spend time with Katie again. She would never get to know what her mother knew about her feelings.

_You can't risk falling off your throne_   
_Love_   
_You don't even know_

Her mother was wrong though. She couldn’t be right.

_Rewind, induce amnesia_

She just had to pretend she didn’t remember. Breakaway from her friendship with Katie. It never happened.

_Deny the truth, that's easier_

All her mother whispers to her. All her mother’s words about love. They were all lies.

_You're just confused, believe her_

Drew’s inner voice was right. She was just confused.

_When she says there's nothing there_

The voice was right. There is nothing between her and Katie. There is nothing between her and anyone, any girl.

_It's never worth it_

When summer returned she had to watch. Every day Katie would pass her cabin. Katie was around constantly. Glowing, and with Travis Still. Katie was no longer around. But what did Drew care? Katie wasn’t worth it.

_When you're ~~little miss perfec~~ t_

_Little Miss “Perfect”_


End file.
